Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Ficus benjamina. 
Variety denomination: Mini Amstel.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ficus benjamina. The varietal denomination of the new cultivar is xe2x80x98Mini Amstelxe2x80x99.
The new variety was discovered as a naturally occurring sport mutation of an unnamed variety of Ficus benjamina, amongst a controlled planting of Ficus benjamina plants. The new variety was selected by the inventor, Sally Stribling, at a controlled outdoor planting in July, 1999. The new variety was first asexually propagated by vegetative cuttings in October, 1999, in Homestead, Fla. Asexual reproduction by vegetative cuttings through succeeding generations has established that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Mini Amstelxe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this Ficus as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. 40-45 mm wide leaves with elongated, lanceolate shape;
2. medium green leaves closest to RHS 137 A; and
3. irregular internodes with zig-zag pattern.
xe2x80x98Mini Amstelxe2x80x99 varies from the parent plant in leaf size and shape. The leaves of xe2x80x98Mini Amstelxe2x80x99 are wider, 40-45 mm, and longer, 112 mm, have an elongated lanceolate shape, no undulation to the leaf margins. The leaves of the unnamed parent plant are narrower, approximately 30-36 mm in width, shorter, approximately 82 mm in length, ovate in shape, and have undulating leaf margins. The banana shaped leaf of xe2x80x98Mini Amstelxe2x80x99 is approximately half the length of the leaf of the Ficus variety named xe2x80x98Amstel Kingxe2x80x99. Ficus xe2x80x98Amstel Kingxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Mini Amstelxe2x80x99 are not related as xe2x80x98Amstel Kingxe2x80x99 is a Macllelandii type Ficus and xe2x80x98Mini Amstelxe2x80x99 is a Ficus benjamina.